Insano
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Sus muñecas están atadas a su espalda, sus tobillos a lo que cree son las patas de una silla. Ojos vendados y boca tapada. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Su último recuerdo es dirigirse al estacionamiento de Lima Bean. Después nada.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Nada me pertenece, nada, nadita :(

Resumen: Sus muñecas están atadas a su espalda, sus tobillos a lo que cree son las patas de una silla. Ojos vendados y boca tapada. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Su último recuerdo es dirigirse al estacionamiento de Lima Bean. Después nada.

Advertencia: Escenas de dependencia, incesto, obsesiones y síndrome de Estocolmo.

* * *

_**Insano amor**_

o.O.o

Sus muñecas están atadas a su espalda, sus tobillos a lo que cree son las patas de una silla.

Ojos vendados y boca tapada.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

Su último recuerdo es dirigirse al estacionamiento de Lima Bean. Después nada.

Quiere luchar, gritar, que le dejen en paz. Salir de ahí e ir con su padre. Saber que todo estará bien, que _eso_, terminará. Pronto.

o.O.o

Con el lento paso de las horas su cuerpo duele, la incomodidad y la rigidez de la posición, la mandíbula entumida en esa mueca inducida. Ha pensado en tantas cosas y con desesperación se da cuenta de que no tiene certeza de ninguna.

o.O.o

A lo que cree que han sido mil horas, resuena el rechinido de un puerta al abrirse y el sonido hueco de las suelas de unos zapatos al acercarse. Y más tenso que un resorte, espera.

—Princesa, lamento que la morada no sea suficiente para tu nivel, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer?— burla y desdén, Kurt no recuerda haber hecho algo para merecerlo.

—Seré caballeroso, cómo te gustan y te quitaré algo ¿Qué desea su majestad?— hace un pausa dramática y continua— Oh, lo siento, no puedes hacerlo. — Inflando el pecho se ríe, como una parodia malvada de la risa de Santa en navidad e igual de falsa.

Esa es la primera visita.

o.O.o

La segunda no tarda tanto en llegar como la primera. Unos pasos rápidos e impacientes inundan la estancia. Kurt que se muere de sed, lo toma como una oportunidad.

_Eso, _se acerca temeroso a donde Hummel se encuentra. De forma insegura alza la mano derecha y le acaricia de forma temblorosa desde su frente a su mentón, pasando los lienzos que le atrapan. Y aunque parezca ilógico, este toque tan torpe le calma. Un poco de ternura en ese agujero de miedo. Después de esto _ÉL_ sale.

o.O.o

No hay tercera visita esa noche.

o.O.o

Al medio día siguiente: dos voces masculinas discuten y una gana, siempre gana, siempre la misma.

Kurt desde su silla les escucha, pero no puede discernir el motivo de la pelea, pero cree saber cuál es, él.

Poco tiempo después su puerta se abre, y los pasos apresurados y torpes, se dirigen a él. Dos brazos fuertes le estrechan y una boca murmura cosas que para el castaño no tienen ningún sentido.

La visita es corta otra vez.

o.O.o

—Le estás cambiando— Kurt no sabe el momento en que el dueño de esa voz entró, pero por el cansancio y la deshidratación no puede hacer otra cosa que dormir. A pesar de las pocas vistas sabe que solo son dos, uno habla y el otro no.

—Eso a va terminar— el sujeto toma impulso, y golpea fuertemente el pómulo izquierdo de Kurt, quien ahoga un grito en la mordaza y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones. La silla se bambolea en lo que sabe es una inminente caída.

Otra vez, duele. Su cara, su espalda e incluso su orgullo.

Tirado en el suelo en esa incómoda posición, Kurt vuelve a preguntarse qué hizo para merecer algo como esto.

o.O.o

Hay alguien más en la habitación. No puede decir que se sorprenda de sus ahora tan continuas "siestas". El ruido del agua al chocar contra el recipiente y la respiración superficial de su acompañante. Con una esponja recorre con cuidado y delicadeza su piel, aseando su tan traspirado cuerpo.

_ÉL _retira la venda de su boca. Y con las poca energía que cree tener suelta.

—A... agua. — Su voz es un remedo de lo que fue, apenas y un deshilachado susurro. — Por favor, agua.

_Él_ se levanta de golpe y deja la habitación. Kurt se queda solo.

Pero regresa, para asombro del cantante, una botella es puesta en sus labios, el agua fresca y agradable baña sus labios y garganta. Bebe trago, tras trago y se siente un poco mejor.

—Gracias.

o.O.o

Después de terminarse un par de botellas de agua, _él_ se ha marchado y regresado de nuevo. Ahora se encuentra curando con manos firmes los golpes y magulladuras que presenta el cuerpo del castaño. Le ha quitado la mordaza definitivamente, Kurt se encuentra callado. Sabe por obviedad que no le dejarán libre aun por más que ruegue y no desea darle a ninguno sus lágrimas, a nadie.

_Él_ ha terminado, se ha levantado de un movimiento fluido y recogido sus enseres. Su mano vuelve a ser temblorosa cuando toma a Kurt de la barbilla y le da un suave beso en la sien izquierda, a unos centímetros del cardenal que adorna su pálida piel.

—Lo siento. — Y con eso se marcha.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pavarotti

Agradecimientos a: tammy22, Le Fray Morgana, Gabriela C, Feer Hummel, HikariXrossRushLove, iMuffink, eva-margarita, Guest, IJustWantMoreKlaine; por comentar, agregar a favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día.

Advertencia: Escenas de dependencia, incesto, obsesiones y síndrome de Estocolmo.

* * *

**_Pavarotti_**

**_._**

El sonido de la madera chocando contra la pared, una y otra vez. El cabecero se bambolea al igual que la mesita de noche y la lámpara arriba de ella. Cadera contra cadera, pechos sudorosos y húmedos besos desesperados. El ritmo crece al igual que la pasión, y los resortes de la cama chirrían de una forma frenética hasta que el ritmo se ralentiza con la culminación, y la trabajosa respiración de ambos cuerpos se acompasa lentamente.

Sebastian abraza al otro cuerpo, sudoroso y cansado.

o.O.o

Sebastian siempre ha sido apartado, desde pequeño solo se relacionó bien con su hermano menor, solo hablaba con él, ignoraba a todos menos su hermano, parecía -y lo sigue haciendo- que la vida de Sebastian órbita alrededor del menor.

Él, su hermano es bastante contrario a él, no comparten casi ningún rasgo físico ni de carácter, no tiene dificultades para relacionarse, pero siempre se ve limitado a estar en el mismo espacio que Sebastian, no se queja, con todo, le ama.

Desde hace un par de años están solos, su padre un obrero de la fábrica del acero de Lima, tomaba y golpeaba a su esposa noche y día, pero el peor día eran los viernes, al salir con sus amigos y gastarse todo el dinero que tenía y el que no, regresaba a casa enojado y estresado, Mary su esposa sería un delicado y perfumado saco de boxeo que le ayudaría a sacar su furia. Ella lentamente se levantaría y terminaría de preparar la cena propia del día -macarrones con queso- mientras ella limpiaba el desastre de la cocina, Tyler vería el baloncesto en la sala contigua mientras tomaba más cerveza. Pero un día cambió. Cuando Tyler detuvo los golpes Mary no se levantó como lo hacía siempre, nunca más lo hizo.

Tyler se encerró en el garaje, del cual tampoco salió de allí, no al menos de pie. Los servicios médicos le trasportaron en una gran bolsa negra. Con una mueca en el rostro y un orificio en la sien, sin ninguna nota.

Hannah, hermana de Mary se hizo cargo de ambos pre-adolescentes, pero mientras las visitas de los trabajadores sociales menguaban también lo hicieron el cariño y la paciencia.

Y ellos se hicieron más y más unidos.

Cuando Sebastian tenía 9, su hermano menor por dos años le pidió una curruca amarilla que había visto al regresar de la escuela esa misma tarde. El mayor mató a cinco pichones y lastimó a otros tres antes de saber con certeza como hacerlo. Pero valió la pena al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa del menor, la cual duro poco. A falta de jaula la ave volaba libre por las habitaciones de la casa, a la llegada de Tyler ella escapó por la puerta principal, el pequeño lloró por toda la noche, Sebastian simplemente no lo soporto, con furia cazó al ave al amanecer. Por la mañana Sheep -mote del menor- amaneció con el ave en su cama, con las alas lastimadas y sangrantes que impedían un próximo escape. Esté lloró de alegría y abrazó con fuerzas a su hermano, besándole suavemente los labios -una costumbre suya- Sebastian se hincho de orgullo, y Pavarotti se quedó.

Cuando Sheep le pidió a Sebastian, al joven castaño de voz melodiosa que frecuentaba la cafetería no pudo negarse.

o.O.o

Pocas cosas han cambiado desde la última visita, Kurt sigue amarrado a la silla, al menos la mordaza se ha ido. Las horas de comida se han establecido y para su vergüenza también las visitas al pequeño sanitario que se encuentra en la esquina de la habitación.

Con desespero trata de buscar una forma de salir de allí, vivo.

Sabe que la oportunidad está en él, el de manos temblorosas y gentiles.

Cuando el menor entra en la habitación de Kurt. Trae crema de zanahoria y un filete de carne con papas asadas. Algo bastante curioso para dar de comer a un prisionero.

—Día especial— canturrea al entrar.

—Hoy cumples una semana aquí, conmigo— la felicidad en su voz le paraliza más que un golpe.

o.O.o


	3. Capítulo 3: Cats

Gracias a: Adriana11, tammy22, Gabriela C, Changuich, candy Criss, Sarguereta, Yan Spears; por comentar, poner favoritos y seguir. De verdad muchas gracias.

* * *

**Cats**

**.**

Ahora solo una venda cubre el rostro de Kurt. Con el tiempo la mordaza se acompañó de los lienzos que sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos, ahora guardados en el tercer cajón de la cocina. Kurt puede caminar por la habitación, siempre y cuando mantenga la venda sobre sus ojos. Y sí, sí ha intentado retirarla en dos ocasiones, su espalda fue -brutalmente- golpeada y dejado sin comer dos días consecutivos.

En ocasiones piensa en que estará haciendo su padre, ¿por qué _él_ sigue allí?, ¿Por qué no le ayuda? ¿Acaso no era todo el uno para el otro? ¿Quizá dejó de amarle? ¿De buscarle?, en ocasiones piensa que quizá fue así.

Hecho un ovillo en la esquina, meciéndose con las rodillas en su pecho y la tela que cubre sus ojos, mojada. Piensa que quizá de alguna forma, bajo la decisión de alguna deidad en la que no cree, es su castigo. Por ser como es. Que algo está mal, que erró en alguna situación, y Kurt no sabe en qué. El frío del piso de piedra le entumece el cuerpo, hasta que queda dormido.

Despierta en la cama, arropado como siempre.

o.O.o

Kurt es una persona centrada, siempre busca las razones de las cosas, no se deja hacer por las especulaciones o datos al azar. Y por más que piensa la razón de porque está en ese lugar, no puede dar con una respuesta, ni clara ni difusa.

o.O.o

Kurt llora, duerme y come, quizá no con ese orden pero lo hace.

En ocasiones sus ojos están secos casi pegados al tejido, arden con intensidad, demasiado cansados aun para parpadear y dar un poco de alivio, aunque sea momentáneo. Por lo general su garganta queda dañada, por todos esos sollozos estrujados, que no se liberan de su pecho y quedan como fantasmas en el movimiento de sus costillas. También por lo general sus piernas lo lamentan, por las uñas enterradas por cada lágrima. Su cuerpo duele y pena, pero nunca más que su alma.

o.O.o

Casi siempre es la misma persona quien le lleva la comida, el de manos suaves y temblorosas.

Casi siempre llega con una aroma cargado a café, en otro tiempo para Kurt era un olor de la comodidad y protección.

Esa misma persona se sienta su lado, muy pegado a él, sus piernas se tocan al igual que sus hombros. A veces habla, le cuenta datos históricos e incluso historias de su niñez.

Desde hace una semana, nada le anima, ni la promesa de una plática en su enclaustro ni la esperanza de salir. Quizá la esperanza de la última por fin ha llegado a su deceso.

El otro joven le mira ansioso sin saber qué hacer, con preocupación le ha preguntado a Sebastian, pero él se ha enojado y vuelto acostar. Sheep siente que Kurt se deja morir lentamente de tristeza.

Por la tarda se le ocurre algo, va rápido al Blockbuster cercano y renta todos los musicales que encuentra disponibles.

Kurt despierta por el ruido de voces rítmicas y entonadas, conocidas. Nunca espero que escuchar Cats, representaría una felicidad tan grande para él.

Con la agilidad de hace unas semanas se acomoda en la cama y trata de desamarrar el nudo que descansa en su nuca.

-No, no lo hagas.- La voz le detiene.-No hasta que me marche.

Kurt asiente. Él se marcha y ve el musical por horas y horas, cuando termina lo reinicia, hasta quedar dormido por el cansancio, y quizá con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

o.O.o

Sebastian mira al otro lado, su mandíbula está apretada y choca el pie contra el piso repetidas veces, impaciente.

-Has pasado prácticamente todo el día con él- Casi se puede sentir el rencor entre sus palabras.

Sheep sale sonriente de la habitación, para cambiar de expresión al mirar el enojo en la cara de su hermano.

-Compénsalo.

El menor se quita la ropa, cuando los pantalones y los interiores se van Sebastian se apoya en él, le toma por la caderas y entra en él, Sheep aprieta los labios y trata de sostenerse de alguna manera, con las manos en la pared, las piernas separadas mientras su cuerpo es mecido con intensidad, solo puede pensar en el cuerpo acurrucado que se encuentra un par de metros de la pared con la que se equilibra.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, muchas gracias a: Candy Criss, Adriana 11, Raainnbow, Gabriela C, Feer Hummel.

* * *

**Despertar**

**.**

Sebastian se levanta un par de horas antes de que amanezca, todos los días. Se viste rápidamente, él y su hermano acostumbran dormir desnudos, piel con piel, tocándose. Ya arreglado, se detiene a observar al menor, la respiración que sale lentamente de entre sus carnosos labios, y el movimiento lento de sus pestañas. Besa sus labios, muerde su lóbulo izquierdo suavemente, "Mío" susurra en su oído antes de chupar su cuello, bajar lamiendo la piel que cubre las clavículas y hacerle una marca en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

Sebastian trabaja en la granja que tienen, fue heredada por su tía Hannah, que falleció hace un par de años, _misteriosamente_. Un día salió a comprar pesticidas al condado cercano, nunca regresó.

El mayor recorre el gallinero, haciéndose de los huevos. Una gallina –pequeña, marrón- le mira y cacarea, él le regresa la mirada, aunque suene pueril: hay una batalla de miradas ave-humano. Sebastian se aproxima a ella toma los huevos que está empollando, tibios cascarones en sus manos, frágiles y delicados. Toma cada uno en una mano, con las palmas abiertas hace que se acerquen lentamente, los estrella, hay una mezcla amarillenta que escurre entre sus dedos. Acaricia al ave aun con las manos pegajosas y deja los pocos restos que queda en sus manos en el nido, debajo de la gallina. Recolecta los demás huevos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

.

Las mañanas de Sheep, son tranquilas. Toma su tiempo para desesperanzarse y acostumbrarse a la luz proveniente de las cortinas siempre corridas. Se prepara para marcharse a la cafetería en la que trabaja. La mayoría de los alimentos provienen de la granja, pero hay cosas que necesitan comprar, para ello el salario del menor. Se marcha a Lima Bean a las 8:30, su turno como mesero comienza media hora después. Hace unos meses, trabajaba con un rostro sereno, amable. Hasta que al comienzo de la tarde, un castaño arribaba, de ojos azules y contagiosa sonrisa; con amigas o solo. Pero con una puntualidad digna de un reloj suizo. Por lo general Sheep se acercaba a mirarle, nunca le atendió. Pero siempre estuvo pendiente de su voz gestos. Siempre. Ahora que lo tiene, allí, con él, _cómo debe de estar_. Puede reconocer los pequeños detalles que su visión le escondían. Las muy –pero- muy pequeñas pecas que tiene en la nariz y debajo de los ojos, que antes ocultaba con maquillaje; la delgadez de sus labios, siempre rosados.

Ese día, canta mientras hace los tres diferentes desayunos. Tostadas francesas para él, ensalada de frutas para Kurt y arenques* con huevo para Sebastian. Todo acompañado de zumo de naranja.

.

Kurt despierta todas las mañanas a la misma hora: a las 5:30, secuela de los años de escuela. Mira fijamente el techo, hasta que una hora y media después la puerta es tocada tres veces, Kurt sabe que debe de ponerse la venda, para la entrada de _él_. A su marcha, Hummel retira el lienzo de sus ojos y continua viendo el techo, la mancha de humedad que se encuentra arriba de su cama.

o.O.o

Kurt está sentado a lo indio, sus piernas duelen pero por primera vez en bastante tiempo es por gusto. Su espalda se encuentra entre las piernas abiertas de un joven. Hummel sentado a los pies de la cama viendo un repetido musical, su cabello bajo las atentas caricias de una paciente y temblorosa mano.

Han pasado dos meses.

Ahora ve musicales todos los días, la colección de _su_ habitación comienza a extenderse de forma casi alarmante. Quizá incluso tan alarmante como es _su nuevo_ comportamiento. Cada tarde, casi de una forma ceremoniosa se abre la puerta de una forma rápida e impaciente, él entra y Kurt de manera momentánea y voluntaria se cubre con la venda los ojos. Es colocada una cinta en el reproductor y es inducido a una posición, él siempre se encontrará detrás. Estás posiciones varían, pero siempre hay dos reglas: no puede verle ni quitarse la venda hasta que el otro lo diga o se haya marchado.

Las caricias son gratificantes, deseadas. En ocasiones se entrelazan con pequeños besos de mariposa; por su nuca, cuello y hombros, Sheep cierra los ojos por placer, los ojos de Kurt nunca se mantienen abiertos.

.

Kurt cree que las visitas del otro sujeto se han terminado, no es que le extrañe, pero de alguna forma sin los golpes se siente seguro, y hasta cierto tiempo espera, ahora las otras visitas, las de _él_.

.

Sheep se encuentra acostado boca abajo con tan solo una sábana cubriendo su espalda baja, Sebastian le mira dormir mientras fuma apoyado en el alfeizar de madera, su hermano suspira y Sebastian apoya el cigarro aun encendido en la piel del interior de su propio antebrazo, sonríe ante el dolor y el sonido del su piel al ser quemada.

.

Acostados mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, en el Cristine canta al ángel de la música mirándose en el espejo del camarín. Kurt hace las voces femeninas y Sheep las masculinas, ambos con bastante armonía.

—En ocasiones me siento como Cristine. —la voz de Kurt es un susurro desde su encierro.

El hermano de Sebastian espera que continúe, sus manos detienen la caricia en su espalda.

—Solo yo puedo verte, encerrado. Nadie sabe de ti y soy tu prisionero. — Los ojos de su acompañante arden de furia ante la última palabra.

De forma brusca salta de la cama y azota la puerta. Kurt escucha la llave al ser girada y lágrimas tibias recorren sus mejillas. Está solo otra vez.

.

Una semana.

Kurt no puede decir que le hayan quitado sus "privilegios", ahora se mantiene ante un retroceso, él no habla. No hay abrazos y delicados besos, estos últimos a los que se ha hecho dependiente.

—Lo siento. —En una frase tan corta su voz se quiebra. Su garganta se cierra y el aire se queda atrapado, comprimido.

Él se acerca con pasos, lentos, casi suaves. Toma su rostro vendado y sobre está besa tiernamente sus ojos antes de hacerlo en su frente.

—Te amo igual que Erik** y sólo deseo protegerte, cuidarte. — Besa su mentón— Eres mío.

Ante esto Kurt se estremece y no por temor. Ahora nada es por miedo.

* * *

* Un tipo de pez.

** Nombre del fantasma de la ópera.


	5. Capítulo 5: Muerte

**El cap va dedicado a: tammy22, "Guest", Candy Criss, Raainnbow, Adriana11 y Gabriela C, por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Muerte**

**.**

Sheep acaricia el cabello del castaño lentamente hasta que se duerme. Toca su frente con la punta de los dedos, memorizando cada línea, como si pudiera recordar cada poro y cada parte de él.

Huele la unión entre su cuello y sus hombros, esa línea delgada que le hace templar al ser tocada, y jadear cuando es mordida.

Se acerca al lóbulo izquierdo que es más sensitivo que el derecho, y se pega a él. Con la garganta junta a esa parte, hace sonidos guturales. La vibración de la laringe del menor hace gemir a su acompañante.

—Cierra los ojos. — _Nunca los abras._ Kurt asiente somnoliento, y ante las atenciones recidivas, una sonrisa se escapa de su rostro.

— ¿Listo?— Él suspira impaciente.

Lenta, muy lentamente se acerca, frente a él. Besa su sien, su ceja, hace un camino lento de besos de mariposa hasta que llega la comisura de su boca.

—Te quiero.

Sheep, acerca finalmente sus labios. Con la ligereza de las alas de una mariposa batiendo entre sí, hermoso y frágil.

Labios, con labios.

o.O.o

—Quisiera verles, saber de ellos...— Si tuviera algún efecto Kurt se hincaría, pero ante el ambiente severo no hace nada.

Hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba recostado contra el pecho del menor. El musical aún se reproduce en el televisor.

— ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?— Su pecho se estruja ante el tono, no desea desagradable ni enojarle, solo desea saber sobre la salud de su padre.

—No deseo salir. No pretendo escapar, solo quiero saber de mi papá...— Es traicionado, las lágrimas interrumpen en su rostro sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlas. —Continúa —Él... está enfermo, su corazón... por favor. — Kurt alza sus rodillas contra su pecho y llora.

—Shh… Me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré para ti. Siempre. Sólo a mí. — Estrecha entre sus brazos al cuerpo sollozaste hasta que éste cae dormido. Pasan tres horas hasta que separa sus cuerpos, arropa a su amor y sale de la habitación. Tiene que hablar con Sebastian.

o.O.o

—Están muertos— La voz de Sebastian es seca, pero con un deje alegre.

Kurt no entiende. Él mayor arroja hojas de papel al piso, Kurt voltea en su dirección y sin importarle más, se deshace de tirón la venda de los ojos.

**Muere el congresista Burt Hummel y su familia en trágico accidente automovilístico.**

_El pasado día de ayer, fue encontrado el auto en el que se dirigía la familia..._

Sus ojos se nublan, una barrera líquida le impide continuar. Gruesas gotas caen sobre las hojas del periódico. Kurt acaricia con fervor la fotografía borrosa que lleva la noticia, si sus ojos colaborarán podría darse cuenta que es la del coche destrozado y no la de más abajo donde muestra la cara resplandeciente de su padre en un foto de la campaña pasada.

Sebastian se acerca a verle llorar, conforme el llanto crece también lo hace su sonrisa.

o.O.o

Kurt no come durante tres días seguidos, duerme todo el día y no se quita del rostro la venda, ni aun cuando él entra y pone los musicales.

Sheep siempre llega temprano de trabajar para ir a verle, su corazón se estruja cuando le mira así, acurrucado, sollozando, y tan débil. Cargando la bandeja de comida de hoy, rogaría para que Kurt dé un pequeño bocado, no puede pasar más días así.

—Kurt, por favor come. — El cantante no hace ninguna seña ante su voz.

—Saldremos si lo haces, solo aunque sea un poco.

—No. — Su voz es ronca, por el llanto.

—Te llevaré a un río cercano, el agua clara y el canto de las aves es bonito en esta temporada...

—Es tu culpa. — Rencor, tibio y permanente, él no puede creer el cambio en Kurt. — De que el muriera, de que me dejara. Solo... — La bandeja cae, platos se rompen, los vasos escupen su interior, pero nadie se inquieta ante el estruendo.

o.O.o

—No sé qué deseas, pequeño huérfano. — Kurt no tiembla, no respira. Espera.

Sebastian se acerca hasta que está ante él, a un palmo.

—Ya no tienes a nadie. Nadie te está esperando, ni buscando. —Retira la venda y mirándole directamente a los ojos, a sus orbes aterrados. —Podría matarte, nadie te extrañaría. —Verdes y tibios, los ojos de Sebastian.

Él no tiene miedo de mostrarse.

—No lo olvides. Estás solo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. Capítulo 6: Olvidar

Muchas gracias a quienes continuaron el fic; dieron favoritos, alertas o comentaron.

* * *

**Olvidar**

**.**

Cuando Kurt despierta tarda en darse cuenta donde está.

Es una superficie rígida, resistente y estable. Que le envuelve en una circunferencia plástica. Un tubo. Desorientado se arrastra a la salida donde puede ver un poco de luz.

Es un tubo parte de los juegos tradicionales de un parque infantil, recuerda haber pasado varias tardes recorriendo ese mismo lugar, hace muchos años. Cuando falleció su madre él dejó de visitarlo.

Se quita de los hombros el cobertor con el que estaba tapado. La luz ligera del amanecer lastima sus pupilas. Su casa se encuentra a diez minutos de allí a pie. Pero sabe que no puede regresar allí. No al saber que nadie está para esperarle. Para cuidar de él y amarle.

Se acurruca en una banca de madera que está a unos metros de allí, con el tejido muy pegado a su rostro, llenándose de su olor.

Una patrulla le encuentra una hora después.

.

Rachel Berry se encuentra sentada frente a él.

Mira fijamente el rostro de Kurt, como en espera de lo inevitable: un aparatoso quiebre. Pero su rostro lloroso y voz congestionada solo crispa los nervios del joven. Él no le mira mientras hace círculos con su dedo índice en su muñeca. Círculo tras otro en una caricia constante.

Es curioso e incluso un poco irónico la forma en la que fue encontrado, a unas cuadras de su casa, con todas las pertenencias, -cartera, celular con batería completamente cargada, llaves del auto y casa- con la misma ropa que llevaba el día de su desaparición.

.

Lleva una semana en la casa de la familia Berry. Han sido demasiado amables sus padres, e incluso le han conseguido terapia. Pero él sabe que no es eso lo que necesita. Después de unos días las caricias a su muñeca han cambiado por ser sus uñas, rasgando piel en un intento de calmar el dolor y las ansias de no tenerle a su lado.

No hace ninguna denuncia.

Él espera por las tardes, por las noches y mañanas.

Pero lo que anhela nunca llega.

El terapeuta dice que tiene lentamente que reintegrarse a lo que hacía antes.

Rachel le obliga ir por un café. No es Lima Bean, es uno de la conocida y común franquicia en el país.

Hummel mira aburrido por la ventana: la cara de los paseantes en el concurrido centro comercial. Suspira y lleva su mano a su muñeca, presión en esa parte de su piel hasta sentir la gratificación del dolor.

Padres tomados de la mano de sus niños pequeños, un par de parejas que discuten, varios grupos de amigas que cargan grandes bolsas de compras y él...

Kurt jadea, Rachel preocupada voltea a cada lada buscando el responsable.

— ¿Rach, podrías traerme otro café? éste se ha enfriado...— ella asiente sin apartar la vista de su rostro hasta que llega a la kilométrica fila para ordenar.

Sale disparado tras la espalda que ha visto tantas veces. Los pocos minutos que perdió en la cafetería le han dejado demasiado atrás. Se esfuerza como nunca, hasta que sus piernas y pulmones arden y duelen.

Él se encuentra en una tienda de discos, mirando detenidamente una enorme estantería multicolor.

— ¡Hey!— Kurt se pega a su cuerpo, abrazándose a él. El sujeto le aparta espantado.

— ¿Qué tramas, demente?— No es él. La voz, no es la indicada.

—Yo... lo siento. Me equivoque de persona. — Se aleja antes de que llegue la desolación, y duela demasiado.

—Eres el chico secuestrado…

—Tengo que irme.

No corre tan rápido como en la primera ocasión, pero no por ello. No significa que desee dejar todo atrás.

Rachel le mira enojada por dos días.

.

Después de tres meses y de una supuesta mejoría.

Tiene la oportunidad y el valor de regresar a Lima Bean.

Entra y se sienta en la mesa de siempre. Por algún desconocido motivo han cambiado casi toda la plantilla laboral, nadie le conoce de antes, de cuando lo visitaba a diario.

Por otro misterio se siente cómodo allí, como si lo relacionara a algo.

Vuelva a hacerse de la antigua ruta. Ha regresado a la escuela, perdió el año; pero de las penas anteriores esa es la más ligera.

Escuela, terapia, café, soledad, silencio.

Ha regresado a su casa. No puede dormir en ninguna habitación. El olor a guardado le hizo llorar por una semana completa la primera vez que entró a la casa. Ha dejado todo igual, incluso la revista de recetas de cocina en la mesilla auxiliar de la sala, el cuarto desarreglado de Finn y las mudas de ropa descartada que acumulan polvo en la habitación principal.

Duerme en el sillón de la sala, y solo utiliza el cuarto de baño de la habitación de invitados. Ha trasladado las pocas pertenencias que ocupa allí...

Ha dejado casi todo atrás: sus dietas saludables, sus tiempos de cuidado de la piel, incluso de combinar lo que usa. No habla con nadie, sus anteriores amigos se han graduado y a él poco le importa relacionarse con los alumnos de su curso.

Se siente como un cactus obligado a estar en invernadero lleno de flores y mariposas. Se encuentra apartado, no le gusta su alrededor, no está lo que el necesita. Su sol ardiente.

Es un martes cuando finalmente ocurre. Se encuentra en la fila del supermercado más alejado a su casa que existe en Lima; con una canasta llena de baritas de cereal, jugo de manzana y café cuando le ve.

Es un joven casi de su edad, camina despreocupadamente mientras tararea algo. Con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos delanteros de su sudadera gris.

Sus irritados ojos -por la falta de sueño- se amplían como faroles de coche. Abandona a la carrera sus productos, empuja a tres mujeres, un niño y un cajero para salir de la fila. Él no se da cuenta de un tornado le sigue. Al parecer la música en los auriculares es demasiado estridente.

Entra a un baño, se lava las manos con lenta eficiencia. Pero es mentira, todo es un montaje. Él no iba de compras. Solo quería verle. Kurt entra cayendo al mismo lugar donde el otro aguarda.

De espalda a la puerta, frente al espejo, observando su reflejo y la entrada accidentada.

—Hola, Princesa. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. — Hummel se aproxima a él. Le toca el hombro lentamente, mirando los ojos verdes y alegres de Sebastian mediante el cristal. Tiene miedo que se trate de darle la vuelta, obligarle a verle y que se trate de una mentira, una alucinación de su fracturada mente.

El jadea cuando el mayor se voltea él mismo y le observa.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?— Escupe cada palabra, estas que ha guardado impacientes en su mente por tanto tiempo.

— Ya era justo, fuiste demasiado.

—Pero él...— Le hace callar cuando alza la mano derecha. Espera tres segundos, y se ríe. Con una carcajada tan profunda que es posible que su pecho duela después.

—Solo olvídalo.

Sebastian emprende el camino hacia la puerta, Kurt no puede moverse.

_Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo..._

No lo puede hacer.

o.O.o

Pasan dos años.

Se encuentra estudiando en Nueva York, vive en un departamento del tamaño de una alacena. Nada ha cambiado. No está mejor, tampoco peor.

Solo sobrevive, lo justo, lo necesario...

Es en vacaciones de diciembre, que es arrastrado por una sonriente Rachel a su fiesta de compromiso. Hummel se arma de valor. E impone su presencia en Lima.

Al bajarse del avión lo primero que hace es ir al antiguo café que visitó toda las tardes. Aun con la mochila al hombro, y el entumecimiento de las horas de viaje. No importa, solo por estar sentado frente a la ventana. En su antiguo lugar, en el lugar de siempre. Al lado derecho se sentaría Rachel y al izquierda Mercedes, quizá se uniera ese día, la asiática en el mismo sillón alargado que la primera.

—Sé que estás ahí. — Sheep aguarda que continúe el castaño. No pudo controlar su impulso y ha tenido que verle con sus propios ojos. Duele tanto no estar con él. Como mil pinchazos de agujas hirvientes.

—Pero no sé— Su voz se quiebra, encoge los hombros antes de continuar. — pero no sé, porque yo no estoy aquí contigo.

—Me abandonaste. — Su voz se controla y al igual que su respiración. — Dijiste que me amabas y me dejaste.

—Kurt...—El escuchar su nombre ser susurrado por esos labios es lo más placentero que ha tenido en años.

Niega lentamente. Voltea su cuerpo antes de contestar. — Aun hay solución.

o.O.o

Es un muy frío febrero. Y muchas cosas han quedado atrás; Nueva York, apatía y tristeza.

Un cambio drástico y deseado por tanto tiempo, y varias personas. La habitación esta caldeada por el horno encendido y las hornillas de la estufa que calientan distintos recipientes.

Kurt le pide a su acompañante que ponga los tres lugares de la pequeña y redonda mesa del comedor. El castaño regresa a la cocina mientras termina de acomodar los arándanos de la ensalada y mira por la ventana como Sebastian termina de mover la nieve de sus rosas.

Sheep se acerca a él, y le abraza por la espalda, lo mece en un vals improvisado. Kurt ríe ante el ambiente festivo. Mientras el menor toma su rostro entre sus manos. Pulgares acariciando sus mejillas. Y con fervor le dice: — Te amo tanto.

— Y yo a ti, Blaine.

Hay cosas que no duran, que son lentamente derrotadas u olvidadas. Mientras que otras pocas, superan su naturaleza, creciendo como una plaga insana. Así, de ese tipo es su amor.

.

* * *

Bueno, este es su último cap.

Gracias a Candy Criss, Gabriela Cruz, Raainnbow, tammy22 y BlackBird (Bienvenido, no causas ningún conflicto) :)

Ya sabían quien era Sheep :)

Besos, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
